


Простая мелодия

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Youth (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то мы проносим через всю жизнь, что-то — оставляем позади, а что-то — прячем в тайнике на дне собственного сердца, навсегда. Только это важно по-настоящему</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая мелодия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216304) by Darkpenn. 



Что-то мы проносим через всю жизнь, что-то — оставляем позади, а что-то — прячем в тайнике на дне собственного сердца, навсегда.

Только это важно по-настоящему.

* * *

Она стояла лицом к окну и смотрела на горы, возвышавшиеся вдалеке. Она смотрела на них, но не видела их.

Она машинально дотронулась до следа на своей руке. Он зажил. Снаружи все заживает.

Ей нравилось здесь: хорошая работа, и спа-кабинет был в стороне от остальных. Она спрашивает себя: что она будет делать, когда ее контракт закончится и санаторий закроется на зиму. Вернется ли она туда, где была раньше? Или, вернее, сможет ли она не вернуться? 

Таймер на столе запищал. Минута до следующего клиента. 

Она посмотрела в список. Фред Беллинджер, вторая сессия. Что он сказал ей в прошлый раз? Кажется, ему понравилось, что она не считает необходимой частью массажа разговор — и она ответила, что предпочитает говорить своими руками. 

Вполне очевидный ответ для массажистки, даже не самой преданной делу, как она.

Она окунула палец в миску масла, гревшуюся на огне. Правильная температура. Все верно.

Он постучал в дверь, вошел, она сказала ему снять халат и лечь — что он и сделал. 

Она увидела, что он вытащил что-то из кармана — что-то маленькое и блестящее. Опуская полотенце на его ягодицы, она заметила, что он держит это между пальцами, осторожно, почти нежно. Она увидела, что это — обертка от шоколада, и это показалось ей странным.

Она приступила к работе. Втирая масло в его плечи, она заметила, что он шуршит оберткой. Не просто шуршит, а перебирает пальцами определенным образом, выдерживая ритм. Следуя мелодии, которая играла в его голове. Мелодии, которая показалась ей знакомой. Она точно слышала ее, ее тело знало эту мелодию, но...

Она вдруг вздрогнула, точно от удара током. 

— Я знаю эту песню! — сказала она. — Я узнала ее. «She Wolf».

— Верно, — он приподнялся. — Хотя я должен заметить, что удивлен: немногие ее узнают.

— Я... Я танцую под эту песню, — прошептала она.

— В самом деле? — спросил он. — Что ж, весьма своеобразный выбор.

— Откуда вы ее знаете? 

— О, дорогая моя, я ее написал. Она — часть «Жизни Адриана». Не думал, что под нее можно танцевать.

Это показалось ей странным, почти сбивающим с толка.

— Эта песня есть в компьютерной программе iDance, — ответила она. — В электронной обработке, но мелодия та же самая, я уверена. 

Ее слова сбили с толка уже самого Фреда. 

— О, я помню, — сказал он, наконец. — Лена рассказывала мне об этом, несколько лет назад. Один из этих современных музыкантов с синтезаторами хотел использовать часть «Жизни Адриана» и хорошо за нее заплатил. Думаю, его работа довольно сильно отличается от оригинала — но именно так и должно быть, верно? В какой-то момент нужно позволить своему творению выйти в свет, стать самостоятельным. Как ребенку. Что ж, значит, ты танцуешь под мою музыку. А как работает эта программа?

Она объяснила: на экране компьютера возникают изображения, они двигаются — и эти движения нужно повторять. Там было много музыки, но «She Wolf» нравилась ей больше всех.

— Вы справляетесь с танцами так же хорошо, как с массажем? 

Она покачала головой: 

— Я училась музыке, когда была совсем молодой и жила в Сараево, но совсем немного. Я никогда не училась танцам и танцую, только когда остаюсь одна.

К ее удивлению, Фред кивнул: 

— Знаете, когда я остаюсь один, — сказал он, понизив голос, — я иногда сочиняю музыку. Ну, не совсем один, если говорить откровенно — с коровами, на склоне холма.

Она застенчиво улыбнулась:

— Думаю, коровы не считаются.

Она посмотрела на него, и он улыбнулся в ответ — нежно, пожалуй, даже игриво. 

Она никому не говорила о том, что танцует. Она: худая, как палка, со скобками на зубах, со следами от уколов на руках.

— Ты права. Значит, эта тайна принадлежит только нам двоим.

— Пожалуй, так и есть.

Раздался резкий звук. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы узнать сигнал таймера, сообщающий об окончании сеанса. 

— О нет, я не закончила массаж! Простите. Мне так жаль, мистер Беллинджер.

Поднимаясь со стола, тот снова улыбнулся:

— Не беспокойся, моя дорогая, — ответил он, надевая халат. — Откровенно говоря, я не особенно люблю массаж, но мой врач на нем настаивает. 

Немного помолчав, он добавил: 

— Раз мы обменялись секретами, то, полагаю, теперь вы должны звать меня Фред. А как вас зовут?

— Луна, — ответила она после короткой паузы.

* * *

Она лежала на кровати, в своей маленькой комнате в крыле для персонала, и, глядя на потолок, думала о мистере Беллинджере. Он хотел от нее чего-то? Некоторые массажистки рады были предложить секс мужчинам — и женщинам — приходившим к ним. Одна из девушек, с которыми Луна была знакома, Сюзетт, говорила, что так можно заработать немало денег, и руководству все равно. Валдхаус Флимс гордились своим широким спектром услуг. 

Но для Луны это было бы возвращением туда, куда она не хотела возвращаться. 

Она пробовала спать с мужчинами за деньги, когда те были ей очень нужны, и быстро обнаружила, что не была ни достаточно привлекательной, ни особенно одаренной в этом плане и вряд ли могла рассчитывать на успех. Чем сильнее она худела, тем меньше находилось тех, кто готов был ей платить — легко было найти девушек, которые были красивее и нуждались в деньгах не меньше, а то и больше.

И, конечно же, Фреду Беллинджеру было нужно не это. 

Он не пытался скрывать свой возраст. 

Он говорил с ней вежливо, что было довольно необычно.

Луна видела его в компании темноволосой женщины, но она не была похожа на его любовницу. Скорее, на личную помощницу или родственницу.

Поднявшись с кровати, Луна нашла ДВД-диск с iDance. К нему прилагался небольшой буклет, где, в качестве автора оригинальной музыки «She Wolf» действительно был указан Фред Беллинджер. 

Хмыкнув, она вернулась в постель, гадая, увидит ли его снова и хочет ли увидеть.

* * *

Два дня спустя, в начале смены, Луна просматривала рабочий реестр и увидела, что менеджер удалил из ее списка нового клиента, заменив его Фредом Беллинджером. Она спросила, почему. Менеджер ответила, что Беллинджер спросил, можно ли это сделать — и она ответила согласием. 

Менеджер предположила, что это время было для него более удобным, и Луна согласилась.

На этот раз она просто сделала ему массаж. Они не разговаривали, но это была теплая, нежная тишина, отражавшая горы и мягкие склоны, видные из окна.

Сигнал сообщил о конце сеанса. Фред поднялся со стола:

— Спасибо, Луна. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, что я попросил записать меня именно к вам.

— Нет, я совсем не против, — ответила она.

Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, и вдруг она сказала: 

— Иногда я плаваю в каскадном бассейне. Работникам санатория разрешено делать это по ночам.

Он обернулся и посмотрел на нее.

— Там никого больше нет, — добавила она. — После одиннадцати. Я прихожу туда после одиннадцати. 

— Ты приглашаешь меня присоединиться? — спросил он, все так же глядя на нее. 

Луна отвела взгляд: 

— Я просто говорю, что одна плаваю в бассейне, когда уже поздно. Когда там больше нет никого. 

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но на пороге остановился и обернулся: 

— Каскадный бассейн. Одиннадцать часов.

* * *

Она плыла под водой. Под ней была только темнота, похожий на чернильные разводы вихрь теней, которые звали ее к себе, манили, и ей хотелось спуститься к ним, ухватиться за них, чтобы они унесли ее вниз, вглубь, прочь, навсегда.

Развернувшись, она поплыла вверх, чувствуя давление воды со всех сторон. Ощущая слабость и дрожь во всем теле, Луна подплыла к краю и села, пристроив ноги на верхней ступеньке каскадного бассейна.

— Почему ты танцуешь, только когда никто тебя не видит? — спросил Фред Беллинджер и накинул полотенце Луне на плечи, садясь с ней рядом.

Она задумалась.

— Потому что, когда ты танцуешь, люди видят тебя. Настоящего тебя. Именно это меня и пугает. 

— Да, я понимаю, о чем ты, — кивнул он. И она поверила каждому слову.

Она не ответила. Промолчав несколько секунд, она скинула полотенце и, скинув бретельки купальника, спустила его то талии, обнажив груди. 

Они всегда казались ей слишком маленькими. Маленькими и точно полыми.

— Луна, — сказал Фред, — если ты думаешь, что мне нужно именно это, то ты опоздала. На двадцать лет, возможно, десять, но определенно опоздала.

— Я знаю, — она пожала плечами. — И знаю, что я не слишком привлекательна. И к тому же, мне не особенно нравится секс. Но я хотела бы, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел меня, такой, здесь. Посмотри на меня.

Он посмотрел на ее тело и вздохнул:

— Пожалуй, даже пять лет. 

Она улыбнулась.

— Так что ты скрываешь от других?

Она хранила молчание еще несколько секунд, а потом протянула руку. Следы от уколов были заметны даже в тусклом свете.

— Я была наркоманкой, — сказала она. — Возможно, я до сих пор наркоманка. Полагаю, вы сейчас захотите выказать мне неодобрение.

— Как человек, попробовавший практически все существующие пороки, я вряд ли имею право на неодобрение. 

— Самое главное — то, что мне это нравилось. Я принимала наркотики потому, что они мне нравились. Не сам образ жизни, не люди вокруг, а именно наркотики. Те ощущения, которые они мне дарили. Иногда я не могу думать ни о чем другом. И боюсь, что снова начну принимать, как только моя работа здесь будет закончена — то есть через несколько недель. И поэтому возвращение в большой мир меня пугает. 

— Ты носишь брекеты из-за наркотиков? — спросил он.

— Да. Я сильно стискивала зубы, когда была под кайфом. Достаточно сильно, чтобы это им повредило, и каждый раз, когда я смотрю в зеркало, я вспоминаю, как принимала наркотики.

Некоторое время они оба молчали, наблюдая за рябью на воде у их ног. 

— А что пугает тебя? — спросила Луна. 

Он задумался.

— Пожалуй, будущее, — ответил он, наконец. — Меня попросили исполнить одно мое произведение на специальном концерте в Лондоне. Я сказал, что уже вышел на пенсию по состоянию здоровья. Но местный врач только что сказал мне, что я здоров и нахожусь в прекрасной форме для своего возраста. Еще я сказал, что не стану исполнять эту вещь из-за моей жены, которая была первой, кто исполнял эту вокальную партию, а теперь она вынуждена была оставить сцену. Я сказал им, что это из-за нее, я сказал это самому себе, и почти поверил — но в глубине души знаю, что если бы моя жена могла говорить, она бы сказала, что это — не причина, а отговорка, причем не особенно удачная.

— А в чем же причина?

— Думаю, в том, что я боюсь неудачи. Это очень большой и решительный шаг — выход к аудитории, когда знаешь, что можешь потерпеть неудачу. Знаешь, что все может пойти неправильно, обмануть ожидания публики. Это как мошенничество.

— Именно поэтому я танцую, только когда никто меня не видит.

— А я дирижирую стадом коров, а не оркестром, — сказал он, глядя на нее. — Откуда у молодой массажистки столько мудрости? 

— С помощью наркотиков можно узнать много вещей, — она пожала плечами. — В том числе и о самом себе. Некоторые из этих вещей ты хочешь узнать, другие — нет, но выслушать придется все.

Их руки соприкоснулись.

— Есть кое-что, что ты можешь для меня сделать, — сказал он.

* * *

Фред Беллинджер вытер слезы.

— Это было прекрасно, — сказал он.

— Да, — ответила Луна. Капля пота сползла по ее щеке. — Совсем не так, как я себе представляла, но все же прекрасно. Спасибо, мистер Беллинджер.

— Это я должен тебя благодарить. Впрочем, полагаю, мы можем сказать, что мы квиты.

Она задумалась.

— Пока нет, — сказала она наконец.

* * *

Луна посмотрела на тело, лежавшее на столе перед ней. Десятилетия снисходительности осели на теле русской постоялицы рулонами и складками жира.

Луна перевела взгляд на окно, взглянула на горы. Она смотрена на них, но точно не видела.

Всего несколько дней до конца сезона. Фред сказал ей, что он уезжает через несколько часов. Она задумалась о том, где он может сейчас находиться — и сразу же поняла, что знает точно.

Женщина на столе подняла голову и посмотрела на нее: 

— Вернись к делу, девочка. 

Луна выбежала из комнаты, из здания, и, засмеявшись, поняла, что не вернется туда.

Она побежала по дороге, к полю, где паслись коровы, смеясь во весь голос. 

И она увидела Фреда. Он сидел на пне, неподвижно, глядя прямо перед собой. Заметив ее, он встал, спустился по склону, подошел ближе, раскрыв руки для объятий. Луна подбежала к нему, тяжело дыша.

— Я сделала это, — сказала она, — прошлой ночью я танцевала для моих друзей из персонала. Не знаю, понравилось ли им, и мне было очень страшно, но... я сделала это. Я смогла, потому, что танцевала для вас.

Он обнял ее.

— Луна, — сказал он, — ты очень смелая.

— Теперь вам тоже понадобится смелость, — сказала она. — Вы должны поехать в Лондон и сделать то, что должны.

— Я... я не могу. Я не справлюсь в одиночестве.

— Но вы не останетесь в одиночестве, — возразила она.

* * *

Фред Боллинджер повернулся к аплодирующей толпе. Он поклонился певице, скрипачу, всему оркестру.

Но был только один человек, которого он действительно хотел увидеть — и он увидел ее, стоящей рядом с занавесом у самого края сцены.

Он увидел, как она произнесла одними губами: «Я люблю вас».

И он ответил ей теми же словами.

Они вернулись в мир.


End file.
